Mr. Perkins
Mr. Perkins is the secondary antagonist of Illumation's 1st feature film, Despicable Me and a very minor character in Illumination's 5th feature film, Minions. He is the father of Vector and the President of the Bank of Evil, where he supplies loans to villains on their schemes, including his son. He was voiced by Will Arnett. Biography Despicable Me Mr. Perkins first appears in his office when Felonious Gru (the protagonist of the film) arrives to apply for a new loan to support his next plan to steal the Moon by shrinking it and giving it to the Bank. Mr. Perkins is impressed by the plan, but states that he will provide the money only if Gru can obtain a shrink ray first. He also warns Gru that the latter will be facing severe consequences if he doesn't pay back for the previous loans he used for his past schemes; and to prove his point, he crushes an apple with his fist, much to Gru's shock. However, in secret, Mr. Perkins believes that because his son Vector is now the world's #1 villain after capturing the Great Pyramid of Giza, Gru isn't capable of capturing the moon. Even when Gru successfully shows his plan to steal the moon by revealing that he has stolen a shrink ray from an East Asian facility, Mr. Perkins doesn't tag along and instead closes Gru's accounts, as he still believes that Vector should be the one to get the job done. After calling in Vector to his office, Mr. Perkins tells him about Gru's possession of the shrink ray and encourages him to take action so that they can claim the moon for themselves. It is unknown what happened to him after Vector was defeated by being stranded on the moon's surface, but it can be possible that he gets bankrupt following his son's defeat, or he simply keeps on running the Bank of Evil. Minions Mr. Perkins is seen briefly in the crowd during the 1968 Villain Con watching Scarlet Overkill. Personality Mr. Perkins is very selfish, greedy, arrogant, short-tempered, and argumentative. He is a vain, pompous, and egotistical man who shows a dislike for Gru and stated that he preferred to use younger villains, such as his son. He also compared Gru to an apple and crushed two apples when speaking to him on different occasions. Mr. Perkins is also shown to be extremely angry and vituperative with his son for losing the Shrink Ray, but it is implied that he once cared about his son because of a picture of himself giving a young Vector a piggyback ride. Trivia *He also has a similarity to King Malbert from Igor. *He is also similar to Bill Sykes from Disney's Oliver & Company, as they are evil bankers who are very wealthy and large, and have limited screen time. However, unlike Sykes (who has a bigger role as the primary villain), Mr. Perkins had a small role in his only appearance. *According to the film, the Bank of Evil used to be the Lehman Brothers, referencing the financial crisis of 2007-08. *Though Vector is the main antagonist of the film, Mr. Perkins is far more dangerous than his son as he was behind Vector's plan to obtain the moon. *A younger version of Perkins appears during the Villain Con presentation of Scarlet Overkill in Minions. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Crime Lord Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Thugs Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Protective Category:Non-Action Category:Master of Hero Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:The Heavy Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated